ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Charming's Plot
Prince Charming's Plot (チャーミング王子の邪悪な計画, Chāmingu-ōji no Jaaku na Keikaku, "Prince Charming's Evil Plot") is a First Plot that Will Being a Conflict Between Heroes and Villains, Came to The Battle of All Worlds. Information ;Locations *Far Far Away *Land of Oz *Sesame Street *Oakey Oaks *Twilight Town *The Other World *Destiny Islands *Middle-earth *Malaria *North Islands *Sombertown *Chewandswallow *Danville *Deep Space *The Land of Paradise *Mammoth Pictures *Narnia *Camelot *Cornelius's Kingdom *Pagemaster Library *Warner Bros. Studios *Dinotopia *Ponyville *Endor *Elmore *Other Various Worlds ;Result *Victory for "Happily Ever After" ;Major Battles *Mayhem in Oz *Battle on Sesame Street *Night Attack on Malaria *Destruction of the Smile Away Reformatory School *The Fight for Narnia *Breakdown of Warner Bros. Studios *Battle of Endor (Heartless-Ewok War) *Destruction of the Other World *Monstro Dies *The Assault On New York *Chaos In Chewandswallow *Battle of Twilight Town Belligerents *Twee-Twee Tribe *Zordon's Original Power Rangers *Rebel Alliance to Restore the Freedom to the Universe *Jedi Order *Godzilla's Army *Aslan's Army *Several heroes *Remnants of the United Alliance of Evil **Prince Charming and his villain army **Galactic Empire Remnants Commanders *Alvin *Vinny *Johnny 5 *White Ligerzord *Jedi Grand Master Yoda *King Arthur *Anais and Anaiette *Prince Charming *Galactic Emperor Palpatine Combatants ;Twee-Twee Tribe *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Lilly ;Other heroes *Moe *Larry *Curly *Tom Morrow 2.0 *The Baudelaire orphans **Voilet Baudelaire **Klaus Baudelaire **Sunny Baudelaire *Mr. Poe *Justice Strauss *The Littlest Elf *Dorothy Gale *Scarecrow *Tin Woodman *Cowardly Lion *Chicken Little ;Prince Charming's forces *Rumpelstiltskin *Little Red Riding Hood *Count Olaf **The Theatre Troupe ***Fernald Widdershins ***Tocuna and Flo ***Flacutono ***Orlando ***O. Lucafont *Wicked Witch of the West **Truckle *Professor Screweyes *Velda Plendor **Culver City Red Feathers *Sir Ruber & Darla Dimple **Max :;Various Pixar Villains :*AUTO :**GO-4 :*Stinky Pete the Prospector :**160 Toy Bandits :*Al McWhiggin :*Hopper :**Thumper :**200 Grasshoppers :*Randall Boggs :*Henry J. Waternoose III :*Phillip Sherman :*Syndrome :**Arsonists :**Nomanisan Island Henchmen :**Armored Henchmen :**Lobber Henchmen :**Flying Lobber Henchmen :**Laser Gun Henchmen :**Flying Laser Gun Henchmen :**Shield Henchmen :**Evil Machines :***Omnidroid 9000 :***Cockatiels :***Helibots :***Velocibots :***Leaporbots :***Meleebots :***Seekerbots :***Tanks :*Chick Hicks :**Military Tanks :*Chef Skinner :*Charles F. Muntz Strength ;300 Power Rangers ;Rebel Units *5,000,000,000,000 Rebel Soldiers *5,000,000,000,000 Rebel Vanguards *5,000,000,000,000 Rebel Marksmen *5,000,000,000,000 Rebel Smugglers *5,000,000,000,000 Bothan Spies *5,000,000,000,000 Wookiee Warriors *5,000,000,000,000 Rebel Spellcasters *5,000,000,000,000 Gungan Guards *5,000,000,000,000 Rebel Pilots *5,000,000,000,000 Rebel Marines *5,000,000,000,000 X-wing Starfighters *5,000,000,000,000 Y-wing Starfighters *5,000,000,000,000 B-wing Starfighters *5,000,000,000,000 A-wing Starfighters *5,000,000,000,000 N-1 Starfighters ;Dulcea's Army *Possibly millions of Prehistoric animals ;Aslan's Army *Possibly millions of Mythical creatures *Possibly millions of other animals *Several Humans ;Prince Charming's forces *5,085,607 Guards *333 of Rumpelstiltskin's Wicked Witches *24 of Count Olaf's Arsonists *48 of Stephano's Outlaws *72 of Captain Sham's Pirates *144 of the Wicked Witch of the West's Flying Monkeys *180 Vikings *25,675 of Sir Ruber's Iron Monsters ;Emperor Palpatine's Imperials *5,000,000,000 Stormtroopers *5,000,000,000 Snowtroopers *5,000,000,000 Sandtroopers *5,000,000,000 Seatroopers *5,000,000,000 Shock Troopers *5,000,000,000 Scout Troopers *5,000,000,000 Imperial Engineers *5,000,000,000 Imperial Officers *5,000,000,000 Dark Troopers *5,000,000,000 Spell Troopers *5,000,000,000 Assasin Troopers *5,000,000,000 Imperial Pilots *5,000,000,000 Imperial Marines *5,000,000,000 TIE-fighters *5,000,000,000 TIE Bombers *5,000,000,000 TIE Interceptors *5,000,000,000 TIE Hunters *5,000,000,000 AT-AT Walkers *5,000,000,000 AT-ST Walkers *1,000,000 Star destroyers ;King Ghidorah's Army *Possibly millions of Dragosaurs *Possibly millions of Prehistoric mutants and monsters Chernabog's Army *Possibly millions of Restless Spirits *Possibly millions of Demons *Possibly millions of Dark Monsters *Possibly dozens of his minons Casualties Victor Trivia Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Events Category:Arthurian legend Category:War Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Prince Charming's plot